Broadcasters, such as television broadcasters or other content providers, capture audiovisual content and then pass that content to, e.g., a production studio for distribution to end users. This process, prior to distribution, is known as “contribution.” To enable contribution, an audio/video link between, e.g., a sports venue or concert hall and a broadcaster's studio, is established. Contribution in the digital era involves transporting digitalized audiovisual content (either live or “canned”) between live event sites (such as stadiums, concerts, etc.) on the one hand and studios or production sites on the other hand.
Audiovisual contribution in broadcasting environments can be scheduled. For example, the date and time of a sports event may be well known in advance. On the other hand, contribution may also be required on demand for a specific amount of time, e.g., in the case of news contribution. In neither scenario, however, is there a need for “24×7” network connectivity. Nevertheless, there are high expectations for network quality and availability when a contribution service is desired.